1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interacting with electronic devices via a touch-sensitive surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many touch pads and touch screens today are able to support a small set of gestures. For example, one finger is typically used to manipulate a cursor or to scroll the display. Another example is using two fingers in a pinching manner to zoom in and out of content, such as a photograph or map. However, this is a gross simplification of what fingers and hands are capable of doing. Fingers are diverse appendages, both in their motor capabilities and their anatomical composition. Furthermore, fingers and hands can also be used to manipulate tools, in addition to making gestures themselves.
Thus, there is a need for better utilization of the capabilities of fingers and hands to control interactions with electronic devices.